


i'm bad at titles but yo lets go

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boarding School, IM SHOOK, Implied jeffmads, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Washette - Freeform, lowkey feminine laf, powerful washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: Basically I'm winging this. It's a oneshot but I just want to write a washette thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on this fic that's a boarding school au and it's lams with mullette cos that's how it worked out but I wanted to write a washette part of it so here. 
> 
> Basically they are all at a boarding school, but in this one Peggy and Herc are dating idk.

~Laf~

I busied myself with hanging up a bright purple mandala when I heard the door open, I look behind me and I smile "mon ami!" I cry out, hopping off my bed and over to John, he smiles and drops his bag, hugging me back. "Well consider me the luckiest man, Alex absolutely raved about how great of a roommate you were last year" John says, almost beaming, I feel myself blush. "Alex is just exaggerating, but how was your summer? Was South Carolina good to you?" I ask, he sighs and walks into the room, dropping his bags onto his bed. "It's South Carolina, it's warm, everyone is mean and my dad was busy and an asshole when he was around" he explains to me, and I smile "I'm so sorry to hear that, if only I could whisk you off to France with me" I explain, hugging him from behind. 

We set up most of our room before going to the cafeteria, we walk in and I see Hercules and Peggy sitting at a table, John and I get our dinner before walking over to them. We all hug and laugh, catching up about our summers. Peggy and Hercules announce their relationship, as if I hadn't walked in on them kissing at the end of the year bash, but they don't need to know. Soon enough Alex joins us and John gets super excited, grabbing him and pulling him onto his waist. The door opens and an almost sudden silence washes over the room, I look up and see him.

George Washington.

Peggy looks over at me, quirking an eyebrow. Okay so MAYBE we kissed at the end of the year bash and then he went away and did some bootcamp and didn't talk to me at all meanwhile John told me that James told him that George has been talking with Thomas Jefferson over the summer, so it's not like he was dead or anything. I had ranted over the phone or texting to Peggy about it all summer, they kick my leg under the table and I scowl "Peggy, get some juice with me?" I ask, a tight smile on my face "sure" she replies, a smirk on her face. 

We walk over to the dispensers "listen, I know that I talked all summer about George and our kiss, I know it was almost pathetic. But he didn't talk to me all summer even though summers before we have talked even with his crazy bootcamps, so obviously the kiss didn't mean the same for him as it did for me. Let's just forget it, and don't you mention this to the guys" I explain, she smiles softly at me "okay, I'm sorry, I'll also tell Angelica and Eliza not to tell them either" she says and I smile gratefully "thank you" I tell her and we walk back to the table. 

I manage to avoid Washington for two weeks, the welcome to the new year party is tomorrow, and I heard John telling Alex that George isn't going. I put down my book when I hear my phone buzz, I grab it and look down at the text message. 

"SOS" from Angelica, I respond with a "where' and she responds "dorm" so I grab my keys and my wallet. I rush over to the girls dorm building and up the two flights of stairs, I rush to the end of the south hall and get to her room. I walk in and see the Schuyler sisters "what's wrong?" I ask, getting nervous "it's about Washington" Eliza says "is he hurt?" I ask, getting concerned "worse!" Peggy says and I'm about to respond when Angelica interjects "she's just being dramatic" Angelica says, rolling her eyes. 

"He's the assistant to Franklin this year" Angelica says and I feel myself blush "so what does that mean?" I ask "he's got all sorts of power now, and he's gonna have to go the dances and other school events, probably the debates too so that Alex doesn't kill Jefferson" Eliza explains "he's gonna be at the dance?!" I cry out and Angelica nods, I sigh "no! You are not about to bail on me! Hercules is being all weird about it so you said you'd be my date!" Peggy whines, I sigh and nod "you're right! Plus why should I let George control my emotions" I tell them and they all nod. 

*TIME SKIP IM LAZY AND IT'S GETTING LATE*

I grab Peggy's hand and kiss it "m'lady" I say jokingly, she starts laughing "don't be gross!" She says, wiping her hand on her dress, I smile and loop my arm around hers, guiding her out of the dorms and to the gym. We walk into the gym and I scan the room slightly "don't look for him like that! If you are going to look for him be more discreet" Peggy scolds and I smirk "yeah yeah yeah" I shrug her off. We get punch and sit down at one of the tables, Alex joining us quickly after. "John not coming?" I ask, he smiles "he had... previous arrangements" Alex says, I squint my eyes at him. 

Then I look up, past Peggy's curls and I see John pushing Hercules into the room, I smile "Peggy?" I ask nonchalantly, she looks at me and makes an "mhm" noise "you like to dance right?" I ask, smirking "of course, I almost got in on the dance academy alone, you know that" Peggy says and I just continue to smile "what are you up to?!" She asks, squinting her eyes at me. "May I have this dance?" A deep voice says behind Peggy, she looks behind her and her eyes widen "Herc!" She cries out, getting up and hugging him. They quickly move to the dance floor. 

"How'd you spin that?" I ask John, he smiles, sitting down next to Alex "took a lot of talking, and now I'm doing his homework next week, but it's worth it, he's just being dumb" John explains and I smile. Come On Eileen comes on and John tugs Alex onto the dance floor, I decline because I don't want to be a third wheel. Then it happens.

George Washington walks over and sits next to me, both of our chairs facing out to the dance floor "hey" he says, I look over at him, but I don't respond, he sighs "look, I know-" "you know nothing" I reply quickly, he shuffles closer to me "I'm so sorry, but you gotta understand where I'm coming from" he says and I scoff, crossing my arms and looking at him "understand where you are coming from?" I ask and he nods slightly, I roll my eyes and get up "I spent all summer trying to 'understand' where you are coming from and quiet frankly I'm tired of it, stop fucking around" I snap at him, stomping away. I don't want to go back to my dorm so I just walk around the building, I'm walking down a hallway of offices when I'm pulled into one. 

I start to protest but lips are on mine the minute the door closes, my back against the wall, the lips are familiar, and I know who it is. I push him off "don't kiss me and think I'm okay with the crap you pulled" I answer and he nods, looking ashamed "I- yeah" he says, I sit down on the couch that's in the office and he sits next to me. 

"I'm sorry, I fucked up. I got nervous about the kiss at the end of the year party and then I thought the bootcamp would help get my thoughts straight but they didn't and I didn't want to come to you with all my confusion and so I guess I didn't talk to you and then I came to you tonight and I just attacked you and it was wrong and fuck, I love you' he says, I smile and sigh. "I can't deny that you fucked up, and I'm still upset but I guess... You are forgiven, now shut up and kiss me" I tell him, grabbing his tie and pulling him towards me. We kiss softly and he grabs the sides of my face and kissing me. 

I go with him to his dorm, because he is the Franklin assistant he doesn't have to share his room, no we didn't do anything beyond some making out, we just talked. About feelings, our summers, it was a great night. We fell asleep on his bed, I was wrapped up in his arms and when I woke up I smiled, closing my eyes again and nuzzling into him. 

I smile when I feel him stir "g'morning" I tell him quietly "hey baby" he whispers and I feel myself smile more. I lean up and kiss him again, feeling content. I was so nervous about him not liking me back and that the kiss was meaningless, but I was wrong and this was great. I kiss him again, smiling.


End file.
